Goodbye
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Thor visits Jane before he leaves with the Guardians. [Characters: Jane Foster, Thor, Rocket Racoon, Darcy Lewis (mentioned), Ian Boothby (mentioned), Erik Selvig (mentioned)]


**A/N: After the news at SDCC I wanted to write something with Jane. I'm looking forward to seeing her return, hopefully as Thor. I never liked that the movies just kinda forgot about her and how some people dislike her character. Anyway here's a short fic.**

"Err Ms Foster?"

Jane glanced up from her desk to find her receptionist Sylvia standing nervously in the doorway.

"There's err a…. being asking to see you."

At the word 'being' Jane immediately knew who it was. But the scientist in her brain always needed to prove what she knew to be true. So, she forced herself not to run as she headed out her office and down the lift to the entrance.

As always, she was right. There he was. Standing outside with his face pressed up against the glass like his friends had over ten years ago now, whilst a space ship of some kind took up half the parking lot behind him.

He had definitely let himself go in the past few years. Not that it was a bad look on him. She doubted that it was possible for him to ever look bad. Just different. She wondered how much the rest of him had changed.

"Jane!" Thor boomed in that thunderous voice of his as she headed outside. Just hearing it again in person brought a smile to her face. Up close she could see that one of his eyes had been replaced. In his remaining one she found a freedom that she hadn't seen before as well as the remains of sadness. "I am truly honoured to have the privilege of seeing you again. Also before I say anything, I would like to reassure you that the reason for my visit is not to ask you back."

"Oh good, you had me worried there! And thanks." Jane said. She hadn't heard from him in three years. Eight if you counted the blip. She wasn't sure what to say. "So erm… how's Asguard?"

Apparently, that had been the wrong thing since at her question the sadness in his eyes got stronger.

"Well you know how it is." Despite his upbeat tone, the words of his voice were broken. "One day you're the next in line for the throne, then you find out you have an evil sister on top of an evil brother that your father only told you about moments before he died. Then in my first few days as king, my planet was destroyed, then half the remnants of my people were killed by… Thanos, including my best friend and said evil brother who was kind of good now. After which the remaining half of my people were then halved again by Thanos."

"Oh Thor."

She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his shoulders. The god of thunder crumbled into her embrace. As he hid his face against her neck, she stroked the mattered braids of his hair. She could feel sobs raking his body even though she couldn't see the tears fall. This wasn't the first time he had cried in front of her. He had confessed the horrors of battles and grief over the loss of his family to her before. But despite the power surging through his body, she had never felt him as weak as this.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You don't deserve to go through that."

"Maybe I do." The self-hatred in his voice almost broke her soul.

"Hey!" She pulled herself from the hug so that she could hold his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Listen to me. You are a good man Thor. Better then most of the men on this planet. And you know why? Because you always do what you believe is right."

"But I failed. I couldn't save my planet and I couldn't save yours or the rest of the universe..."

"But you tried. And that's what is important."

There were still tears leaking from his eye, however at least some of the spark had returned to them.

"I've missed talking to that magnificent brain of yours."

Jane couldn't help but laughed. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed talking to him too. There had been times when she had wanted to talk to him before, but even if she'd had the guts to, she hadn't had any means too. She wished she hadn't put if off for so long.

"I tried to find you after the snap. Or blip as you humans have been calling it. Just to talk but…"

"I know. One second I'm standing in my kitchen, the next it's been completely refurbished and Darcy is standing there with a kid who's supposedly hers even though I saw her yesterday and she wasn't even pregnant."

That had certainly been one interesting day. She'd forgotten she'd left everything in her will to Darcy until she explained that her and Ian had moved in there since they hoped that one day she'd come back to it. Plus, the fact that it was better than their crappy apartment. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she missed her best friend's wedding and first child.

"Yes well, I now know how felt when I would disappear without a trace, leaving no way of contacting you or even letting you know that I was still alive. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." In truth she had forgiven him a long time ago. As much as it pained her when he disappeared, she knew that when he did, he would always be helping someone. Although it was about time that he properly apologised for it.

"How is everyone by the way?" Thor asked after a moment of silence. Whilst the question was an innocent one, she noticed how he leaned forward, hoping that he hadn't lost them as well.

"They're good. Darcy and Ian got married and had a kid. Jane, their daughter, had her first day at kindergarten last week. And after he blipped, Erik went back to working for SHIELD."

"Ah Jane! A most magnificent name! I am pleased for them all! Whilst I am joyed that Selvig is still under the employment of my allies I am confused as to why they did not offer you a job as well."

"Oh they have! Many a time. But I like being in charge of my own company. Then I don't have to work for people who may use my research in ways I don't want or might prevent me from using it to help other people."

"As always I admire your conviction. You remind me of my good friend Steven."

"Steven?" Jane exclaimed in disbelief when she realised who he was referring too. "What… I. No! I'm not comparable to Captain America. I'm not a hero."

Thor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes you are. Whilst I can only help people through my fists, you can help them with your brain. The technologies and medicines created thanks to your research have saved so many people."

Jane stumbled over what to say. She'd never thought of herself that way before and she doubted many other thoughts about her like that either. However, she couldn't deny that there was some truth to Thor's words, even if she was too modest to admit it. Not knowing how to respond she deflected the conversation back to him.

"So err… what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure really. I relinquished my title of King to my friend Valkyrie. She's awesome you'd like her and she's single by the way. Anyway, all I know is that for the first time in a thousand years I'm free. And that I've got a ride."

He raised his hand, asking for permission to hold hers. She took it. Just like the first time, she felt the energy that flowed through his veins surge beneath her fingers.

"My offer still stands. I can still show you the universe if that's what you want. As friends of course."

Reluctantly, she removed her hand from his.

"You know I can't. Its why things didn't work out between us." She sighed. "I love my job. I love researching and discovering new things about us and the universe. And how we can use that research to better ourselves. To save lives and our planet. I could never give that up."

"I understand."

This time there was no trace of sadness in his eyes. Only pride and happiness for her. Before she had the opportunity to reply, one of Thor's new friends stuck his head out the ship door.

"Hey Blondie! You got 56 seconds or we're leaving without you."

As Jane's head tried to wrap around the fact that she'd just seen a talking racoon standing on his hind kegs and holding a machine gun, Thor interrupted her thoughts.

"Although if you ever take…what do you call it a vaccination. Then there some solar systems I can recommend."

"A vacation. And yeah I'll think about it."

"40 seconds!"

"I must leave you once again. However, this time I will give you this so that you can contact me." He held out an unfamiliar device covered in troll stickers that had to be some kind of communicator. Jane couldn't wait to figure out how it worked and what it was made of later. "And I will not be offended if you reject my offer."

"No, I'd like that." Jane said taking the device.

"20 seconds!"

Thor fixed her with one last look that appeared a lot lighter than when he had first spoken.

"Goodbye Jane. I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished." He raced back to the ship where the racoon- her brain was still processing that fact- counted down to his last few seconds. "Send my love to Darcey and Erik. And if any kid gives little Jane trouble at kindergarten, then I can banish them to the realm of the drakgurs!"

"Goodbye Thor and I'm proud of you too!" She called after him, for the first time, being able to have a real goodbye. She watched the ship take off, the force of the jets nearly blowing her over before heading back inside to where Sylvia sat in reception. Her jaw nearly touched the desk.

"_That's_ you're ex-boyfriend?" She squealed.

"Yes." Jane replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"So, are we not going to mention the fact that your ex-boyfriend is Thor? As in the avenger and literal God Thor?"

"No. And you're not going to mention it to anyone either."

It had gotten out that she had dated him before and the media craze that followed was not something she ever wanted to relive. Besides she liked that now she had a reputation for herself as Jane Foster, Nobel prize winning and head of her own company for research into how space can help improve our own planet. Instead of Jane whatshername who's only valuable asset was that she was Thor's girlfriend.

"Understood Ms Foster." Sylvia said, returning to her professional state. "Also, your results from the doctor have just arrived."

Jane headed back upstairs, the communicator in one hand and the brown envelope in the other.


End file.
